


Making Plans

by Phnxgirl



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Assets, F/M, Season 9, post-ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 07:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12452721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phnxgirl/pseuds/Phnxgirl
Summary: Kensi and Deeks continue their discussion of their "Next Step". Post-ep fic for Assets 9x03.





	Making Plans

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a post-ep fic. But this idea worked its way into my head and wouldn't leave! Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it's not mine!

“So why the sudden interest in our ‘next step,’ as you put it?” Kensi bit her lip as she forged ahead with a conversation she was unsure she actually wanted to have. She examined the dash of the unfamiliar vehicle in attempt to look casual about the situation.

If Deeks noticed her unease, he said nothing. He was busy trying to adjust the seat to get comfortable. “Ugh, this car sucks!” He lamented of their loaner car, still sitting in the lot at the Mission. 

“Quit trying to wriggle your butt-print into the seat! It’s not like we’re gonna have this car that long. And, hey, it could be worse. Remember which one Mosley was threatening to give us,” Kensi reminded him, thanking the heavens that John from the motor pool liked the pair of them and took pity on their situation. She looked to her partner, and saw tension in his face. “What is up with you? Is something happening with the Whiting situation?” 

“No, yes, it’s everything.” He ran his fingers through his hair, “Mosley asked me today why I wanted to work for NCIS. I think she was trying to goad me into saying it was you, but I wasn’t going to give us up to her that easily. But the more I thought about it, it’s true. I mean, this wasn’t even a job I sought out. Hetty came to me and practically told me I was to be a part of the team.” 

“Are you saying you want to leave?” Kensi sounded slightly panicked at the prospect, and turned in her seat to look directly at Deeks. 

“No! Well, yes… uh, maybe?” He was quick to answer, but left more confusion than confirmation. “Over the last 8 years we’ve become a team - all of us - and I realized today that I have been with you guys longer than any of other job I’ve ever had, but,” he thought over his words, trying to articulate them correctly. “I want to do things on my own terms. Our terms.” 

He was facing Kensi now, and grabbed onto her hand. “I’ve always had a backup plan. I don’t know how to operate without one. I became a lawyer, but I had other job experiences to fall back on. I became a cop, but I still keep up my credentials so I can be a lawyer again if need be. Hetty offered me NCIS, but I wanted to keep my foot in the door at LAPD. If for nothing else, if someone like Mosley tried to split us up, I’d have some place to go back to.” 

“You don’t sound too thrilled about that prospect.” Kensi rearranged their hands, running hers calmingly over his fidgety ones. 

“Well, after my day back in the literal doghouse, I’m not. Don’t know if Whiting is right or not, but something is up with Bates. He’s different than before, I’m not sure he’d have my back if I were to return. And that may throw a wrench at whatever it is Whiting has planned for me.” 

Kensi dropped her fiance’s hands in favor of reaching around his neck to pull him in for a kiss. “We’ll figure it out. We always do. No need to rush into anything right this moment.” She pulled away, and started the car for their journey home. 

Deeks hummed his assent. “Off to home!” After a moment’s pause, he continued. “Perhaps, after dinner, we can work on trying for little Princess Deeks?” He gave her a cheeky grin at his suggestion. 

“We will not be naming any child of ours Princess! However, you may be able to sway me on the other name.” She leaned forward in her seat, and gestured at the paper in the back pocket of her jeans. “Grab that,” she instructed, then glared at him as he squeezed her bottom before grabbing the sheet.

Deeks unfolded the paper. “Sunshine and Gunnar. What’s this?” 

“They’re… name ideas.” Kensi almost seemed embarrassed by the idea. “When you said Sunshine earlier, I didn’t hate it as much as I thought I would. So then I tried thinking of a name that would go with it, since you can’t call a child Gunpowder.” Deeks laughed. “I’d heard the name Gunnar but didn’t know anything about it, so I looked it up.” 

“And what did you find?” Deeks was curious to know the answer.

“It has Norse roots to it, and means warrior. I thought between your heritage…”

“And the fact you’re my kick-ass warrior,” Deeks interjected. “It’s perfect, I love it!” 

“Well I was going to say we’re both warriors, but thank you, Love,” she smiled, pulling the car onto their street. 

“Sunshine and Gunnar, Sunshine and oof! Oh please let our car be fixed soon!” Deeks reached to the floor to pick up the slip he dropped when the car bounced up the driveway. “Hey! Sunshine and Gunnar -- they’ll be Sunny and Gunny!” he grinned. 

“Oh God, that’s what they’d call them! Scratch that, bad idea!” Kensi laughed. 

“No, I love it! Let’s get started!” Kensi was glad to see Deeks in a much better mood.

“After dinner, mister! After dinner we can... practice.” She paused at his questioning look and kissed him deeply. “I’m almost there, I promise. Soon.” 

“Okay, I can handle that.” With the prospect of an evening happier than their day had been, the couple made their way inside.


End file.
